Steel Love
by Feke07
Summary: Part human or not, you're just a lifeless robot."


**Author's Note: This is my first DBZ fanfic. This concept always rolled around in my head since Krillin and Android 18 had a daughter. Please heed the rating. Enjoy :-)**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DRAGON BALL Z….but this specific renaming of Android 18 is mine lol**

"Part human or not, you're just a lifeless robot."

It's been years after Majin Buu and even longer after Krillin wished Android 18's explosives were removed. 'If I'm such a lifeless robot, then why did he marry me? We have a beautiful daughter together…but I wasn't HER.' 18 never knew what her husband liked about the name Marron to make him want to name his daughter that…until a few hours ago. Andriod 18 flies through the sunlit clouds as she thinks back on what led to her current situation.

FLASHBACK

_There was a get together as Goku and Chi Chi's house to celebrate Pan and Marron's birthday, which fell on the same day. Goku was allowed to come back for a day, and even Piccolo stopped by. After the initial party, Pan, Bra, and Marron left to do…whatever it is teenagers did. Vegeta challenged Goku to a sparring match, to which the smiling saiyan cheerfully accepted. Gohan and Videl left soon after, leaving Goten and Trunks, who were hurrying to help clean up so they could watch their fathers spar, Krillin, 18, Chi Chi, and Bulma. The blue haired woman turns to Krillin and jokes, "I'm so glad THIS Marron is nothing like the last one." The color drains from Krillin's face as Android 18's eyebrow lifts in confusion. Chi Chi elbows Bulma, whose eyes widen at the realization of her mistake, "Krillin! She doesn't know after all this time!?!" Goten and Trunks peek in from washing dishes in the other room, their sensitive saiyan ears easily picking up the anger in Bulma's voice. Android 18 just sits there, waithing for an explanation from her husband, 'Well?" Krillin glances in her direction and heaves a long sigh before starting, "18, it's not a big deal. It's just that my ex-girlfriend, whom turned down my proposal for marriage and left me for another guy soon after, her name was Maron…" Goten and Trunks look back and forth between the married couple, slightly fearful for Krillin's life. Android 18 may not be rigged to explode anymore, but she still possessed strength far greater than the average human, and even took to training with Piccolo regularly. The android's face returns to her normal stoic mask as she slowly uncrosses her legs and stands, "So you named OUR daughter after your ex…" she says slowly like she was talking to a child. Krillin hesitates, and looks down thinking of his words carefully, never the one to lie. Meanwhile, Bulma and Chi Chi move to the other side of the room, where Goten and Trunks are watching the scene like a soap opera._

"_18," Krillin starts, "She was my first love, and when our daughter was born, Marron was the only name I wanted for her. I figured since they weren't spelled the same…" Krillin trails off then shrugs and shakes his head to pull him back to the situation at hand with a new confidence. "I wanted…my daughter to be like her, carefree and loving…" _

_At Krillin's confession, 18's arms fall to her side, her fists balled up. Her ki spikes only to disappear as she crosses her arms over her chest, much like she did when her sole purpose was to destroy. She waits for him to meet her gaze before she speaks, "You've always wanted her, " she says a matter-of-factly. "Even though you married me, had a child with me. She will always have your heart, correct?" Krillin barely gives a nod before she continues, "You've wasted my time."_

_Krillin's eyes flash in anger, "I've wasted YOU'RE time? I'm the only reason people treat you like a human at all!" "Krillin!" Bulma and Chi Chi yell, looking completely horrified at what he was saying. "No!" he responds before he brings his attention back to his wife, "How can I waste your time, ANDROID 18? You have all the time in the world! You don't even have a real name for Kame's sake!" 18 just stares, and replies, "I'm sure if it were up to you, I'd be named Maron also." The bald monk stills, noticing for the first time that they had more of an audience, since Goku and Vegeta walk in just in time to hear 18's last comment._

"_Part human or not, you're just a lifeless robot."_

_Gasps are heard from the other side of the room. Goku steps up with a frown marring his usually joyful demeanor, "Krillin…"_

_18 blinks for the first time since the argument began. Arms still crossed, and eyes narrowed, the blonde turns and walks out, brushing past an eerily quiet Goten in the process. _

_As she flies away, she hears Bulma and Chi Chi screaming at Krillin at the top of their lungs. "Krillin! What the hell is your problem!?! She's your wife! The mother of your child!..."_

END OF FLASHBACK

At the end 18's reverie, she realizes that she's been flying for so long that dawn of the next day was approaching. 'I think I'll visit Bulma today. May be I could spar with Vegeta or something… It's mind boggling how I don't know what to do with myself without that bald idiot.'

18 decides to sneak in her house for some clothes before leaving for the day. As she flies into the room she shared with her husband, she stops to stare down at his sleeping form. 'He's so clueless. He hasn't even noticed the return of my human traits. Of course he wouldn't…' With that she digs in the back of her closet for an outfit that Bulma had given her, that she swore she'd never wear. 'I'll give him human.'

Hours later, 18 lands in front of Capsule Corporation, holding two shopping bags. Over the years, Bulma and Android 18 have become friends, and even Chi Chi was nice to talk to sometimes. Walking in Bulma's kitchen, she's greeted with Vegeta, Goten, and Trunks inhaling food. The two mid-twenty year olds pause and stare in 18's direction after Bulma squeals in delight, "18! You look great! Oh wow, way to stick it to Krillin!" Vegeta grunts in disgust without stopping his attack on his plate. 18 gives a faint smirk, as she notices Goten still staring at her out of the corner of her eye. Just then Krillin and Yamcha walk in, only to stop and give 18 a slow once over. Leaning against the counter, 18 is wearing tight denim hip huggers, hanging very low on her hips, with a matching halter top that shows off her taut abs and newly pierced naval. Bending over to pick up her bags, the back of her outfit is seen, revealing her whole back, toned and tanned. On her lower back is a fresh tattoo of the number 18 in roman numerals. Bulma squeals again, this time making even the humans in the room flinch. Vegeta immediately stands to go train, eyeing Trunks to go with him, leaving Goten at the table.

"18?" the blonde turns to her husband, ignoring Yamcha's drooling, but still aware of Goten's intense gaze, "I have a name now." All eyebrows go up, with Bulma smiling with glee. "Andromeda."

Krillin's face grows serious, "18…if this is about yesterday. Stop"

'Andromeda's' eyes narrow, "First thing, my name is Andromeda. I have papers to prove it. Second, this is who I am now. If your mind didn't always trail back to your past, you would have been aware of this a long time ago." With that she walks out, her stiletto sandals clacking on the floor, with a highly amused Bulma trailing behind. The genius turns to Yamcha and yells with laughter in her eyes, "Close your mouth and get your drool off my floor!" Yamcha sighs and proceeds to clean up as Goten gets and shakes his head with a smile on his face, "Bulma always has too much fun when 18 is around." Krillin looks at the younger man with a look of both annoyance and confusion, "Bulma and 18 are…friends?"

Yamcha gives him a 'duh' look; neither man noticing the smile disappear from Goten's face as he silently leaves the room.

After an hour of showing Bulma the clothes she bought for both of them, 'Andromeda' walks outside to see that Krillin had left. Yamcha and Goten were chatting right outside of Vegeta's training room. They notice 'Andromeda', and Yamcha gives her a flirty smile, "So…since you and Krillin are on the outs…you wanna show me any other tattoos you have?" The blonde woman raises an inquisitive eyebrow in his direction…but it wasn't in response to Yamcha's horrible pick-up line, but to the younger saiyan behind him. 'Goten's ki is steadily rising. Why?' The man in question notices her look, and quickly brings his energy back down. Meanwhile, Yamcha is still digging a grave for himself, "You can show ME how human you really a-" 'Andromeda's' hand grips his throat, lifting the poor man in the air. With another questioning eyebrow, she sees Goten has summoned a ki blast in anger. Making the attack disappear, he blushes under her glare and turns to fly away. Before he leaves, he hears Yamcha being dropped on the ground, and a disgusted sneer, "Krillin was right. You are just a robot." Goten hears the human groan in pain, before flying off hoping that 'Andromeda' didn't feel the significant spike in his ki again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goten flies for a half an hour, as fast as he can go, before he lands on a far off cliff, overlooking the remnants of what he heard was the location of the 'Cell games.' He sighs and lays on the hard earth, "Why did it have to be her?" He closes his eyes, thinking about how out of character he is when Android 18 is around. "Oh right. It's Andromeda now…" the demi saiyan smiles at the thought. "If it took Krillin doing that, for Andromeda to open up and actually live, then he really was wasting her time."

"Oh really?"

Goten's eyes snap open to icy blue eyes a foot away from his face. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't notice a shadow blocking the sun on his face. 18 is hovering over his body, completely parallel to the ground, and him.

"Why were you so angry with that idiotic human?... Or were you angry with me?"

As she spoke, Goten noticed the way her hair blew in the wind, making her look more innocent, but still dangerously sexy. It also revealed new piercings going up her left ear. He chuckles to cover up the groan that almost escapes. 'There goes that curious look again…'

"I was angry with Yamcha. He was disrespecting you and you don't deserve it." Andromeda cocks her head to the side, still hovering over the saiyan's stilled form, "And what do I deserve?"

Goten takes a breath, then leans up, brushing his lips across hers. The woman's normal mask falls to be replaced by a thoughtful look. The man laughs out loud and shakes his head, his bright, playful demeanor returning, "I can't believe Krillin can't see what I see. Your physical structure may not be completely human, but you're human enough. You were able to have a kid for Kame's sake!" He notices Andromeda take on a stunned look and continues, "You're a woman. A beautiful, strong woman, who succeeded at being a great mother, when half of earth's women are too weak or selfish to do it." Goten reaches up and slides his hands over 18's shapely hips, "You can feel. I saw hurt, regardless of how quickly you covered it up." With a grin, he pulls her out of the air to straddle his hips, "Anyway, to answer your question, you deserve someone to love you and only you; someone to remind you that you are human." Goten sits up and looks Andromeda straight in the eyes, and kisses her again, with more passion, and whispers against her lips, "You deserve someone who WON'T waste your time." He nearly falls over in surprise when Andromeda kisses him back, running her hands under his shirt to roam over the muscles there. Goten grips her behind in response, pulling their hips closer together, choking back a groan as the blonde grinds hard against him. "Who do I deserve Goten? You?" She digs her nails in the demi saiyan's back and bites down hard on his lower lip, causing his eyes to flash blue and his hair blonde. Andromeda sucks the blood she drew from the now super saiyan's lip, and gives him a sexy smile, "Yes I guess I do deserve a super saiyan…" Goten growls and bites her back, making her gasp then moan. He licks where he bit and replies huskily, "Can you handle it?" He's suddenly slammed on his back, after his shirt is ripped off. The blonde android drags her nails down his torso, drawing a deeper growl from the super saiyan, and answers, "Can you?"

That was all the answer Goten needs as he uses his ki to burn away parts of Andromeda's clothes, and rips the rest away, leaving her naked in all of her pierced glory. The remains of his clothes are ripped off soon after. Goten flips Andromeda over and kisses her with longing, making the android feel something within her she hasn't felt in years. 'I feel wanted, needed, and not just for my body. Krillin would have been done by now.'

The blonde sees Goten struggling to hold back, but decides to show him that he doesn't have to go easy on her. She wraps her legs around the super saiyan's waist, and pulls their hips together, hard, pulling him deep inside of her. Andromeda screams in ecstasy as Goten realizes he's not hurting her. He grabs her hips and starts ramming into the woman with the vigor of a true saiyan. Goten could barely see clearly. The intensity of the sex, the thought of him being with Android 18, mixed with the wonderfully erotic sounds coming out of her mouth, is driving the super saiyan insane. He starts pounding into the blonde harder, causing her screams to get louder as she grabs the back of his head with one hand and digs her nails into Goten's muscular behind with the other. The demi saiyan starts breathing heavily, and his teeth sharpen.

"Oh fuck Goten!"

He closes his eyes, trying to keep the animal in him under control…until Andromeda bites his neck, drawing more blood. With a beastly roar, Goten sinks his teeth into her neck, sending her over the edge.

"Ah! Goten!"

The woman's passionate sounds bring him to climax soon after. Goten powers down to his normal state and lays on the ground next to his new love.

"…that was…"

"NOT you being a lifeless robot," the saiyan finishes for her. They both sit up and stare at each other, both with marks on their bodies, and blood dripping from matching bite marks on their necks. The blonde android stands and takes what's left of her clothing, wrapping it around her chest and her feminine parts. Goten laughs and stands also, "You look like an extremely sexy lion tamer." Andromeda walks up to him and gives him the first genuine smile he's ever seen from her. She wraps her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist, and rubs her wetness against his now throbbing manhood, "Well, I _did_ just tame a beast." Goten's eyes flash blue again, as he smiles to show his sharp fangs…

Days later, Andromeda arrives back at her home, much to Krillin's surprise. She walks straight past him and heads to her room, wearing nothing but a bra and orange training pants, and starts packing. Krillin starts to question her state of dress, but then notices her packing. "18, what are you doing? Where could you possibly go? This is your only home." Andromeda stops and turns to her soon to be EX-husband, "I have more friends than you think Krillin, and as for what I'm doing…" she smiles, really smiles, making Krillin fidget nervously.

"I'm living. I suggest you do the same."

**Thanks for reading! Please review, and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is much appreciated. I haven't watched a DBZ episode in a while, but I've watched enough to remember some things :-P**


End file.
